


When Green Meets Blue

by BandJ4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandJ4ever/pseuds/BandJ4ever
Summary: Dean is only in college because of his football scholarship, he spends his time there though partying and hooking up with pretty much any girl he sees.Castiel spends his time in college locked up in the dorm room, his brother Gabe tries to get him out of his shell, but it never seems to work.Until he runs into the one and only Dean Winchester in the library, approaching him for a tutor.





	When Green Meets Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This book is just for fun I was feeling a little inspired, and I've always liked these two. Please leave your thoughts done below.

Dean wakes abruptly, his hair stuck to his forehead and a warm body stuck to his side. He looks over to see the red head he was with the night before, he can't seem to remember her name though. He tries his best to subtly move out from under her, her breasts brushing against his arms almost making him reconsider staying. But he finally manages to free himself, and starts to quickly prance around the room in search for his jeans and flannel. When he makes it out of the room undetected he stops for only a second and just for that one second he feels kinda guilty for just leaving, but he doesn't let the thought stay in his mind long as he rushes out of the frat house that the party was held in. 

 

Practice was rough that day, he was yelled at for being late of course and by the end of the day his body was soar and he was thinking about the night to come, who would he hook up with, how hot would she be?

But he was quickly disturbed when his coach yelled his name for him to stay behind as all of his teammate headed in to shower. 

"Yeah coach," He pushed the strap of his gym bag up his arm to rest on his shoulder. His coach looked mad. 

"Winchester, how many times have I told you that you need to be attending classes. If you grades keep dropping, you know I'm going to have to drop you from the team "

Dean can only seem to focus on his coach's brows, that always seem to be furrowed. 

"Winchester, you're listening right," he shakes his shoulders. 

"Yeah coach I'll start going to classes...I promise," Dean stutters, not knowing what else to really say. 

"No..you'll be doing more than that. You've already missed half of the semester it seems, you won't know any of the material on you're tests. I suggest you get a tutor," The coach practically yelled at him, making Dean's shoulders tense. He almost sounded like his dad. 

"Well I don't know anyone who could tutor me sir," He states, his brows furrowed in stress, he really needed to get laid tonight. 

"Well I suggest that you find someone who can, and do so before the end of the week please. Because one more bad grade in any class and I'm sorry to say it but your off the team," the coach says quickly, walking past dean into the locker rooms. 

The sun had already started to go down and dean honestly had no idea what the fuck to do. 

 

 

His roommate Gabe was already there when he got home. Watching something on YouTube, that dean honestly couldn't give a shit about. 

"What's up with you tonight, I thought you'd already be off at some party fucking some poor girl," Gabe didn't even turn around, only looking sideways towards dean for a second before going back to watching his video, that was apparently very humorous. 

"Yeah well, I kinda need to stay in and study tonight or i'm off the team," dean mutters under his breath only looking up when he hear a laugh from beside him. 

"Wow, Dean Winchester actually studying, now that's a sight I have to see." Gabe turned around with a smirk on his face. 

"Shut up, can you be handy and tell me of anyone who could tutor me," Dean asked, almost pleaded actually. 

"Well there is someone, but I don't really know if he'll agree to it," Gabe's smirk only widened. 

"Who is he, I literally couldn't even care at this point," Dean questioned with curiosity.

 

 

Dean Winchester is in a library, I know it's hilarious, but Gabe said his brother would be here. 

Some guy with dark hair named Castiel, which honestly was a really odd name, that dean had no time to think about at the moment as he tried to sneak past the librarian, he was actually banned from here but he had no other options at the moment. 

Dean spotted someone sitting alone across the library, he could only see his short dark hair from here and the back of his dorky looking sweater. 

He approached the guy quickly, not knowing what to do but casually ask if this was the the person who Gabe told him to ask. 

"Castiel," dean said, it sounded weird coming out of his mouth. He stood there cautiously, waiting for the guy to turn around and say that it wasn't him. That'd be awkward, he probably should've seen a photo of the guy before he even came here.  

The small boy turned quickly, he seemed very confused, and Dean got stuck in place, noticing the boy's wide blue eyes staring up at him. 

"Yes...," Castiel answered slowly, his eyes darting over Dean in confusion as he turned himself around to face him all the way. 

"Um great," Dean started a smile forming on his face, his green eyes crinkling as he continued, "Gabe told me to come ask you if you could tutor me...I know that probably sounds weird because you probably have no idea who I am," 

"Your Dean I know who you are," Castiel stated, his face blank, but his head was titled slightly sideways it was almost kinda cute. 

"How do you know who I am, did Gabe tell you I was gonna ask or," It was dean's turn to be confused, he had never seen this guy before. He's positive he would remember those eyes. 

"Everyone around here knows who you are, you're on the football team right," Castiel asks, his eyes moving around Dean's face almost analyzing him in a way. 

"Yeah right about that, that's kinda why I need your help. See I'm on the football team but I seem to be failing my classes and you know I can't really do that and also be on the team at the same time so, Gabe told me that you sometimes tutor people and I was wondering if you would...you know tutor me, whenever you're free that is," Dean seemed to ramble on he didn't know why he seemed so unnerved around this guy, it was probably his eyes it seemed like they could read what he was thinking, Dean didn't know how he felt about that yet. 

"Your asking me to tutor you,"Castiel's brows furrowed just like his coach's had, but seeing Castiel do it almost seemed kinda endearing. 

"Yeah...would you," Dean asked stepping a little closer, seeing as Castiel tensed slightly Dean didn't know how to feel about that either. 

"Umm I guess, I don't really see why not," Castiel seemed hesitant to answer. 

"Great so when do we start," Dean couldn't stop himself from smirking as he walked around the table to sit in front of Castiel who seemed shocked, and maybe also questioning everything in life at that moment. 

 

 

 


End file.
